Kid Iacrus Command
by robbytox
Summary: Welcome to Kid Icarus Command! This is not only a fanfic about Kid Icarus: Command, but like Starfox Command, it has multiple endings! In most chapters, there will be a choice for you. You, yes, you will decide Pit's fate. At the end of the chapter, in the reviews or private message me your opinion. At the end of every week, give or take, I will tally the votes and continue the sto
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

**Welcome to Kid Icarus Command! This is not only a fanfic about Kid Icarus: Command, but like Starfox Command, it has multiple endings! In most chapters, there will be a choice for you. You, yes, you will decide Pit's fate. At the end of the chapter, in the reviews or private message me your opinion. At the end of every week, give or take, I will tally the votes and continue the story in said path. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Hades's Rebirth.

-Pit-

Pit sprinted down the familiar dark hall into the jarringly, bright sky and leaped off into the clouds. "Sorry to keep you waiting again!" Palutena's Power of Flight lifted him off. Several Monoeyes flew to greet him. He fired from his First Blade, disintegrating the first 2 instantly, hearts streaming to his pouch. He switched to melee mode and sliced the next few. He talked telepathically into his laurel. "Lady Palutena, why are there Underworld Forces on the scene?" She responded immedietly. "It appears that Lord Hades has been resurrected." As three Miks and a Gyrazer soared in from his left, he kept the conversation going. "How? The Final Strike Dyntos made blasted him to smithereens." This response took a bit longer. "One of his commanders carried those 'smithereens' to the Rewind Spring and brought him back to power. He waited only a little while before going on the counterattack. Our mission today is to stop his primary attack force." He spun and dodged a few shots from a Mik and struck it back down. He saw it from a distance. A large army heading towards a town, with a large mechanism in the back. He sped towards it. The large machine swiveled towards him and fired an array of lasers on sight. He dived down to avoid the stream of death, however a single red beam struck him sending him spiraling below.

He woke up a few minutes later hanging in a tree. He was lucky not to have broken every bone in his body. Something gold glinted on the ground. His laurel! He dropped down and placed it back on his head. Palutena's voice rang in his head. "Pit! Oh thank goodness! I lost contact a while ago and I was worried." He panicked at this message. "A while ago?! What about the Underworld attack?" It's alright Pit, I sent a unit of Centurions and the humans defenses have kept the Underworld at bay." He paid little heed to the message. He was already sprinting towards the town. Pain flared in his shoulder, but he ignored it. Two Skuttlers emerged from the bushes. Something seemed off about these. Instead of bones and unshape body; these wielded sharp blades and wore armor. He dodged the sharp metal and shot the first one down with a Side Dash Charged Shot. He parried the second one and stabbed it in the eye. He kept sprinting until his ribs started hurting. He stopped by a spring to grab a quick drink. He knew it was gross, but this was an emergency. Along the way more upgraded enemies kept ambushing him. Zurees with chain sickles, multiple Zurrets in the same pot, Shelbos with Vacuums... yeah that last one didnt make a lot of sense. When night was falling, he heard the commotions of battle. He leapt up to see Centurions and humans fighting against the Underworld Forces. He fired a forward dash charge shot into the fray. The large mechanism was nowhere to be seen. When the armies saw him, the humans cheered and rallied, while the Underworld wailed and faltered. With him leading, the Underworld Forces soon crumbled. With the last falling soldier, an astral projection shone in the night sky. It was Hades. His new appearance was like his two old forms mixed together. He had the piercing red eyes and flaming blue hair, but the rest was his purple face. "Well done Pitty Pat! But be warned, this is only the first wave. I have more armies on the march as we speak. Let's see ow long you can keep up this little charade that you can defeat me." As his faded, Palutena's voice rang out. "Pit... he's right. I sense many more Underworld forces on the move, we need a plan, and fast." He was beamed up. He and Palutena were looking at battle plans. Well Pit, we have a few options. What do you think we should do?" Pit looked at you, the viewers to make the next move

**Stay in the town and defend against the armies.**

**Ambush and Intercept the enemy armies before they reach the town.**

**Gather Reinforcements**


	2. Interception

Kid Icarus Command Ch.2 Interception.

**Welcome readers! I am very sorry for misspelling the title, I might just transfer this to a new story with the correct title. I love alI your suggestions. I particularly liked the one from Pinkie Sheep, I'm sorry I couldn't use it, but it may (or may not) be incorporating it later Thanks for being patient. Now there is something I want to address. Different people have sent me different answers. I will pick each path to:**

**The most people who answered it**

**The first person to request**

**Now that that's cleared up, enjoy the story!**

Ch.2 Interception.

-Pit-

Pit sprinted out of the familiar hall and leapt out of the door. "I believe I CAN fly!" He yelled as his blue wings soared into the clouds. He this time had Standard Orbitars. Sometimes you had to respect the classics. He zoomed upward into the cloud. "Seeing as the town has little defenses left, we're going to intercept the Underworld before they can attack again. Let's go Pit." Three Gyrazers waited for him behind the clouds. He panicked and use one of his Special Attacks. For a brief moment, the sky turned purple and white, fiery orbs appeared and blasted the Gyazers to bits. He shrugged it off and kept flying. "Where is the army?" "Well Pit, they aren't far. They have a weird floating barge like object." Palutena answered. She guided him to a large, darker cloud. When he peeked around, he saw masses of monsters moving the opposite direction as him. Lady Palutena was right. A large, floating fortress was in the middle of the army. Even from a distance, he could see the firepower it was packing. If all that was heading for that small town; they would have no chance. "You're absolutely right Pit." He forgot that Lady Palutena could read his thoughts. He was deciding how best to attack the fort when his voice suddenly rang out. "Well, well, it seems we have a little guest. Hello Pitty Pat. I see there's no hiding suprises with any of you. I'm going to be totally honest. I WILL have that town in ruins. You see Pitty, I have hundreds upon thousands of troops and more get added each day. Then there's one of you. If either I get a lucky day, or you have a slip-up, all of the power of light crumbles. You see, as I was resurrecting myself, I had a lot of time to think. And plan. And solve my Rubix cube. In the end, you will be shot down. This time, you are simply outnumbered." His voice faded, and the cloud covering him was pushed aside by the wind. Every Underworld troop saw him and opened fire. He dived down to avoid the fire. He boosted straight towards the barge. He blasted as many Miks and Monoeyes as he could. He swooped in and landed next to one of the bigger artillery guns. It tried to swivel towards him, but it was an aircraft gun and couldn't even touch him. He leapt down and proceeded. The Underworld forces marched up and down, attempting to stop him. Pit realized that he WAS outnumbered and he needed a plan. He fired another shot from his orbitars, and hid behind the large air gun. "What do I do, what do I do?"

**Take out the surrounding forces**

**Take out the commander**

**Take time and exterminate all the forces**

**Try to disable the ship**

**Well, this is only part one. Sorry, this is so short, I've had a very busy schedule lately, next time I'll try and make it longer, but in the meantime, just pick your vote and see you next week. Keep reading and please review. I'm perfectly fine to constructive criticism, but don't be too harsh or "flame" :D**


End file.
